


Milking the Milk boy

by dd9888



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP without Porn, Spanking, milkboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd9888/pseuds/dd9888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles, an innocent milk boy, was delivering milk to Mr Lehnsherr's door when he got dragged inside for a quick "bite".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milking the Milk boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys, another pwp....ah I feel so ashamed right now. I swear, I do not write these kind of things on a daily basis，bits just friends from my Chinese twitter ask for this kind of stuff...and I thought, its in English anyway, might as well put them up on AO3.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this....I really do.

“Tell me again my dear boy, what do you want?” Erik hand stretched over the ass in his lap, such a nice young ass too, all plump and springy; ah youth, how he missed it. “Say it!”

“Please…please sir…”

“Ssh…Charles….call me daddy.” Erik slide his hand into the boy’s pants, forcing his underwear down, his eyes darkened at the sight of the white flesh. 

Charles was trembling now, never in his wildest dreams would he imagine himself in this position, half naked and bent over Mr Lehnsherr’s knee, Mr Lehnsherr who was the same age as his dad. One minute he was delivering milk to number 88 Genosha St, and the next he gets invited in for a quick bite. Well, Mr Lehnsherr wasn’t wrong about the quick bite!

“Da...Daddy please, please let me go…ah!”

Erik brought his callous hand down to the pretty cheeks, he struck them both at once, right along the ass crack. Charles cried out in pain. Erik struck again, first on the left cheek then the right cheek. Charles couldn’t help it, he sobbed out loud because it just hurt so much! His butt was warm and rosy red, with Erik’s palm prints all over it. 

“Now that was for badmouthing about my cock size last week,” Erik caressed over his markings, kneading the flesh. He really couldn’t hold it out any longer, the moans and the sobs coming from Charles were driving him crazy with want “now what do you say to your daddy?”

“I’m so…sorry….”Charles voice was muffled out by his sobs.

“Oh Liebling don’t cry….you loved it, and you will enjoy what follows.” Erik slicked up his fingers with saliva and started pushing two into Charles, slowly, even though all he wanted to do at that moment was to ram his fat cock into the young boy’s tight little puckered hole and fuck the living lights out of him. He added another finger and twisted.

Charles moaned out wantonly, it’s just, the fingers felt so good, and well, he thought to himself, he kinda deserved this. Erik pushed his fingers in and out, while scissoring around inside the mushy warmth。 “is this good Charles?” He gave that perky ass another slap. “God how great my cock will look, squeezing in and out of your little virgin hole. You’d like that won’t you? On your knees now you naughty boy, I see the way you look at me every morning, I know you want this!”

“Yes daddy, please….daddy….please….give it to me,” Charles pleaded, he couldn’t last any longer, his own cock was pulsating against his stomach, pleading for a release. Charles bent down to the ground, sticking his ass out in the air and just begged. “Daddy I want your juicy cock in me, please, please fuck me and take my virgin hole! I beg you!”

With that Erik pushed his bratwurst into the boy, Charles’s ass hole spasmed around his cock, ignoring the pleasure it brought, Erik continued on to jab into him. “Aaaaaahhh……Daddy……you’re fucking me so deep! Oh god… daddy….faster…please faster.” Charles whined out loudly, but he managed to hold himself in place, instead of falling face flat on to the ground. He felt his heart pounding against his chest from excitement, anticipation and pleasure. Erik pumped in and out, stretching the pale ass more and more, he got to the point where he was literally pounding the flesh beneath him. “You feel that Charles? That’s my fat cock massaging your prostate, tell daddy you want me to fuck you. Tell me!”

“Oh my god….ohhhhhhhh daddy, don’t ever stop!” 

Erik felt he was close, he started grabbing Charles wavy locks and pulling his head back before going warp speed down into his ass. He slammed his hips against the boy below as he leaned down and sucked his neck, oh this felt so fucking good, “Charles, daddy’s going to cum in you now.” Erik’s thrusts started going off balance, ramming into Charles a few more times before he clenched up and released his cum into the milk boy, moaning out loudly as he did. Charles shuddered underneath the weight, cuming hard against the feeling of hot load filling up his tender ass. 

“Get yourself cleaned up boy.” Erik smirked, “and I shall see you tomorrow morning.”


End file.
